


Don't Try to Fix It

by aika_max



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aika_max/pseuds/aika_max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reece and Henry discuss a piece of evidence in a serial killer case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Try to Fix It

Joanna Reece stood with her hands on her hips as she stared at the device on her desk. Henry stood opposite her waiting for her verdict.

“Henry, I know you are a man with many unique talents and interests,” she said as she remembered his various torture devices and sex toys, “but don’t try to fix it. You could lose a finger or something much worse.”

“But it could be used as evidence. What if the killer chopped off certain appendages,” he said politely, “using this tool?”

“In your professional opinion, was blood loss from the wound the direct cause of death?”

“No. I believe it will provide insight into motive. What if all the phalluses are a type of symbol just as the scalps were to some native warriors?”

“That’s a strange version of counting coup,” she replied with distaste. “Put that back in the evidence locker. Then you go help Hanson with the case. I don’t imagine Jo has what the killer is looking for. It might require some finesse.”

Henry nodded with disappointment. The scientist in him wanted to figure out how the torture box worked. The man in him didn’t want anything so sharp near his wobbly bits.

“Be careful, Henry,” Reese admonished as he left.


End file.
